Te amo Yuuki
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Cuando por fin llegué a la cobertura de sus labios y con su sangre aún en los míos le propiné un beso dulce y apasionado sintiendo su sangre con nuestra saliva mezclándose en una sustancia intoxicante y adictivamente dulce.Primer One-shot Y/Z


Era 31 de octubre, el día de criaturas como yo.

La Academia Cross parecía tranquila ese día y yo no tenía plan en especial.

Al menos hasta que Yuuki me obligo…

¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no pude huir? ¿Por qué siempre tendré esta sucia necesidad de la sed eterna? ¿Por qué justamente Yuuki me tiene que calmar?

No. Esta necesidad es totalmente repugnante. Porque criaturas como yo no merecen estar vivos. A mis ojos los comienzo a sentir extraños y mi vista se torna escarlata. Al mirar a Yuuki a los ojos mi cordura comienza a desvanecerse. La tomo entre mis brazos y luego, en la oscuridad de mi dormitorio, lugar en el que me fue a visitar, su delicado rostro queda a milímetros del mío para que de un momento a otro deslice mis manos hacía su garganta. Aquella que poseía lo que más ansiaba en este momento y que no dudé en pasar mi lengua sobre ella, saboreándolo ansioso.

- ¿Zero…? – musitó ella. Eso me incitó a mirarla de cerca. En sus profundas lagunas vino me sumerjo y busco en ellas felicidad para que por desgracia solo encuentre confusión y miedo.

- Sí – le respondí con lo poco de mentalidad que me quedaba.

Ella levanta sus manos para acariciarme el rostro y luego pasar a remover un mechón que ocultaba mi borgoña mirada. Sedienta y escalofriante. No pudo evitar acercarme un poco más a su cuello y aspirar ese aroma exquisito por lo que me quedo ahí un momento. Y sus manos de ella bajaron hasta mis hombros, tomándolos y acercándome un poco más – Hazlo – me incitó en un susurro.

- Kaname – dije de repente frívolo. Ese asqueroso sujeto, líder del dormitorio de la luna que insinúa llevarse a Yuuki consigo.

Sentí como ella negó la cabeza, negando que le importase y eso me hace sentir a mí más bajo. Tener que estar con ella con el consentimiento que él se puede dar cuenta que la mordí.

O que la volví a morder, pues no sería la primera vez.

- No te preocupes por personas que no están aquí, ya me las arreglaré – no le respondí – Además mírate, estás sediento.

La tomé con todas mis fuerzas entre mis fuerzas, descargando sin querer toda la ira que siento hacia ese sujeto. Ese sujeto que me está quitando a Yuuki, la Yuuki que me cuidó, la Yuuki que me consoló, la Yuuki que se preocupó por mí y siempre me animó. La única persona por la cual siento un verdadero afecto.

_Mi Yuuki__…_

- Duele…Zero…- se quejó débilmente.

¡No! ¡Odio que diga eso! ¡Odio hacerla sufrir por mí!

De nuevo paso mi lengua por su cuello a lo que ella gime muy bajo y eso me vuelve más loco aún. Siento como mis colmillos crecen velozmente y cómo yo los entierro en su frágil cuello para succionar su dulce vino otra vez.

Esta vez ella gime un poco más fuerte y es que la estoy succionando cada vez más fuerte a su sangre. Sin querer apreto sus brazos fuertemente y la apego a mi cuerpo.

Su sangre es tan deliciosa, dulce y reconfortante como la primera vez que la tomé. Yuuki me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos dándome un beso en la mejilla. Eso me desconcertó ¿Le importo a Yuuki aún con estos pensamientos sádicos que tengo sobre ella? ¿Por qué?

- A esto llamarían masoquismo – me dijo – pero yo lo hago por amor, Zero. Te amo.

_Te amo…_

Me había dicho aquellas palabras que yo siempre quise mencionarle y que hasta ahora no pude confesarle. El frío viento de la noche me hizo estremecer y me separé al fin de su cuerpo dejando besos de sangre en el recorrido que hicieron mis labios desde su clavícula hasta su mandíbula.

Cuando por fin llegué a la cobertura de sus labios y con su sangre aún en los míos le propiné un beso dulce y apasionado que siempre quise darle sintiendo como su sangre con nuestra saliva se mezclaban en una sustancia intoxicante y adictivamente dulce.

Ella me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que yo le di y sus manos subieron hasta mi cabeza, jugando con mis platinados cabellos. Entre besos me decía palabras como "Te amo" miles de veces. Eso me animaba más aún.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté sonriente, sin poderlo creer aún.

- Sí… - musitó sonrojada y sonriente.

Pude fijarme en la sangre que aún se escurría lentamente por su cuello y agrandando más mi sonrisa repasé mi lengua por el mismo lugar que antes había enterrado mis colmillos – Falta esta parte – le susurré.

- Lo que quieras, con tal que sonrías…mi querido Zero.

- Yo también te amo Yuuki – dije por fin al alejarme.

Yuuki sonrió como nunca y sin dudarlo se lanzó entre mis brazos

- ¿Y eso? – añadí estupefacto.

- Te amo Zero, y lo haré por toda la eternidad…

- ¿Princesa de los Kuran? – le llamé.

- ¿Sí?

- Hasta que la felicidad no nos separe – sonreí.

- Así sea.

Y entonces, fundimos nuestro amor en un profundo beso que se quedaría conmigo, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_Oolz k tal, soy nueva en esta página y esta es la primera historia fanfic que escribo sobre Vampire Knight. Lo que pasa_ _es que hoy me sentía muuuuy inspirada jeje ya que había leído una historia que hice en el colegio (cosa que me hizo reprobar matemática pero bueno...jeje) y me inspiré pero solo inspiré pues la trama era otra. Y aunque no tenga nada que ver la canción Untouched (así se escribe? :S :S ) de Las Verónicas me otorgó un ataque artístico que hizo que mis dedos se movieran como marionetas de mi cerebro xD_

_Graciiiiiaz por leer esta historia porque en verdad me esforcé por que salga tal cual me lo propuse y así fue( hurra!!!) lo único que les pido es que presionen mi llamado botonicto de la felicidad de ahí abajo y me hagan feliz =)_

_Nos leeremos en otra historia, graciiiaz a todos los que me maden reviews (es en serio, los adoro =P )_

_Los kelo mucho!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


End file.
